


The Thrill Of It All

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Roxy Music (Band)
Genre: M/M, theres a couple of cameos here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Bryan Ferry goes to a party with an old friend.





	The Thrill Of It All

Somewhere on Planet Claire, Bryan Ferry was driving his Mini Clubman down the long and lonely highway when he spotted his old pal, Brian Eno on the side of the road, hitchhiking. So, he pulled over and unlocked the passenger door to let him in.

“Brian… it’s funny… that I should see your face in these parts…”

“Yeah, Fripp and Bowie kicked me out of their limo for reasons I’d rather not disclose.” Eno shrugged. “Where are you headed off to?”

“Cardboard City… Phil is throwing a fabulous party… There’s sure to be lot’s of pretty… beautiful… ladies…” Ferry’s eyes glazed over and drool began flowing out of his mouth like waterfalls. Eno slapped him. “Oh yes… Where was I? Oh yeah… Brian, would you like to come?”

“Would I?”

And so Ferry and Eno set off on the highway together. Eno flipped down the sun visor so he could use the mirror while he did his makeup. “Hey Bryan?” He said, applying a coat of red lipstick.

“Yes…?”

“Can we stop somewhere to eat first?”

“Of course…”

Ferry pulled into the drive-thru of a nearby McCosmos. The voice from the intercom greeted them with a “Welcome to McCosmos, how may I help you?”

“Yes… Can I get… An Astroburger… side order of fries… Wait, make that two Astroburgers… And two Milky Way Shakes… and that’ll be that…”

“What flavor for the shakes?”

“Mmm… Strawberry…”

“Alright, that’ll be five Clairnaughts.”

Ferry smacked his lips loudly. “Nice…”

As they sat waiting for their food, Eno dabbed a bit of blue powder over his eyelids. Ferry stared at him with wanton lust. Eno looked… almost… womanly. Truth be told, he would make an ugly woman, but as a man, well, he was very pretty. Ferry felt his mind fog, his drool pooling out of his mouth.

“Bryan? Bryan?”

Ferry felt the sharp sting of a slap from Eno’s hand. “Bryan, you’re doing it again.

“Ah… Ouch…” Ferry rubbed his cheek.

“Thinking about women again?”

“Not… exactly…” Ferry inched closer to Eno, catching the scent of his perfume.

“Oh?” Eno’s lips curled into a smile.

Ferry cupped Eno’s face and came in for a kiss. It caught Eno slightly off guard but he soon found himself melting from Ferry’s touch. A sharp rap on the window jolted him out of his happy place and he pushed Ferry away. Ferry rolled down the window and was greeted by the waitress, who was a true Planet Claire native with her computer monitor-like prosthetic head.

“Here’s your order sir, I hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Her screen-eye winked.

“Thank you… lady…” He winked back as he took the bag and rolled up the window. He handed the bag to Eno.

Eno giggled. “Shall we go to the party now, Mr. Ferry?” He fished out a burger and took a bite.

“Of course…”

 

Bryan knocked on the door of the house. Phil answered. He was wearing sunglasses that looked like shiny disco balls. “Bryan, you finally made it! And you brought Eno, nice, nice…” Eno stepped out from behind Ferry and waved. Phil waved back. “Don’t just stand out here in the cold, come in, come in!”

Ferry and Eno came in, greeted by the sights and smells of the party life. The thumping music and colorful, flashing lights. Lots of people. There was Andy Mackay, Paul Thompson, Eddie Jobson, John Wetton, Robert Fripp, Adrian Belew, Tony Levin, Deborah Harry, David Byrne and the rest of Talking Heads, David Sylvian and Japan, a few other faces here and there… And of course, all the pretty ladies… Ferry shook his head, trying to prevent another drooling spell.

“Bryan,” Phil said, handing him a cup of dark purple liquid. “You gotta try this punch, it’s so good.”

“Ah… Punch… Don’t mind if I do… What flavor…?”

“I dunno, the guy who brought it said it was made out of boinkberries?” Phil laughed. “I don’t think that’s a real fruit but whatever.”

“Hm…” Ferry took a sip. It was sweet and sour, like a mix of oranges and strawberries. “Nice…”

Meanwhile, Eno was mingling with the crowd, meeting up with some familiar faces.

“Brian, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Fripp said.

“Yes, Bryan found me after you cruelly dumped me on the side of the road.”

“Well, I don’t take kindly to you saying your cat could eat my rabbit, you know!”

“It’s true, though!” Eno laughed. Fripp scoffed and turned away and Eno was pulled by the arm towards the punch bowl.

“Bryan, what are you doing?”

“Brian… you must try this… punch… It’s quite… exquisite…”

“Hm?” Eno poured himself a glass. He raised it to his lips and sipped the sweet nectar. “Oh! This IS good.” He downed the whole glass in seconds while Ferry looked on. Ferry could feel a sudden stirring in his loins, that overwhelmed his mind and soul.

“Brian… I think that punch… is affecting me… in a certain way…”

“Oh?” Eno leaned closer. “I think it’s affecting me too…”

“Do you want to finish… what we started… in that drive-in…?”

“Oh yes.”

The two made pushed through the crowd, hands grabbing at coats, shirts, whatever they could grab a hold of, with plenty of quick but passionate kisses in between. They got a few looks from some people, a few raised eyebrows, but nothing serious. Not that they cared anyways.

They shambled upstairs and into a bedroom that was already being occupied by a pair of men who were dressed like bankers (quite out of place for a rock ‘n’ roll party…) making out on top of the bed.

“Get out,” Eno said.

“Was?” One of the men, the one with the perfectly square jawline turned to face them.

“Oh shit, they’re Germans. Uh, geh raus!”

“We can speak English y’know.”

“Well, get the fuck out. We’re gonna fuck here now.”

The square-faced man rolled his eyes and turned to his partner, the man with the big forehead. “Come on, Florian. We can just finish this in the bathroom.”

With the couple gone, Eno flopped on the bed, rolling around salaciously. “Oh god, I’m glad they warmed the bed up for us at least, huh Bryan… Bryan? Bryan!”

Ferry ran back into the room with lipstick stains all over his face. “Sorry… I got a little bit… distracted…”

“God, you’re such a tart. You better not go off with anyone else tonight.” Eno lifted the leg of his bellbottoms slightly, showing off (gasp) his ankle. “I want you all to myself…”

“Ooh baby…” Ferry opened his tiger-stripe patterned jacket and dug into the secret inside pocket, pulling out various sexual paraphernalia like dildos, fluffy handcuffs, cock rings, a deflated blow-up doll, and lube. “I just… can’t wait to get you out of… those clothes… darling…”

“I’m wearing lingerie underneath,” Eno said, giving Ferry the ol’ bedroom eyes stare. “I know you like that…”

“Oh yeah…” Ferry leaned in close to Eno, running his hand over his cheek. “You know me too well… Can I ask permission for something…?”

“What is it?”

“I want… to taste you…”

“Go ahead, baby.”

Ferry dragged his tongue across Eno’s receding hairline, like a cat grooming it’s mate. “Mmm… Lovely…”

Eno grabbed Ferry’s tie, pulling it like a leash. “Fuck me, you slutty, slutty man.”

“With pleasure…”

And with that, the lights were dimmed. 

 

Ferry awoke in a void, surrounded by grayish-green mist and above him, the galaxy. “Where… am I…?” Last thing he could remember was having sex with Eno and then falling asleep straight afterwards. But Eno was no where in sight. But he was far from being alone. 

Up ahead, there was a bright figure shrouded in light. Ferry couldn’t make out the details, but from the silhouette, he could make out two large ears. Or maybe, horns. And a long tail.

“Who… are you…?”

“Greetings Bryan,” said the figure. “I am an angel. A messenger from the Gods. The Gods… of Yiff.”

“The Gods of Yiff… Yes… I’ve heard of them…” Ferry knew what “Yiff” was. The word that the Beastfolk used for the act of sexual intercourse. Making love. Mating. Fucking. “Why have you come to me… I am… a human… not an animal…”

“Ah, but Mr. Ferry…” The figure stepped closer, revealing himself to be a fox Beastman. “Humans ARE animals. You guys are just as much Beast as the rest of us.”

“Ah… That makes sense… I guess…”

“Ahem. I should probably tell you my reason for being here. You see Bryan… You have been selected as the most Sexual Man in the Universe!”

“Ah yes… I do have a reputation about me, I suppose… I can’t help it… The ladies… and sometimes the boys… are so pretty…”

“Yes, quite so. Anyway, because of your status, the Gods of Yiff have made you the chosen one.”

“The chosen one…?”

“Yes. You will learn all the secrets of the Universe and beyond. And then… you yourself will become a God of Yiff…”

“Oh, how exciting… Please tell me… Your wisdom…”

The fox gestured towards the cone of light where he had come from with his paw. “Over there. There you will find your destiny.”

Ferry walked towards the light, hand outstretched to touch it. His fingers were centimeters away when he was doused with water and Phil’s face came into vision.

“Bryan, wake up! You can’t sleep here, the owners of the house want everyone gone.”

“Oh… What happened…”

“It’s a long story. We got the police called on us. Do you want me to help you out of those by the way?”

“What…” Ferry realized he couldn’t move his arms from above his head. He looked up and saw that they were handcuffed to the bed frame. “Oh… Yes please…”

Phil unlocked the fuzzy cuffs, setting Ferry free. “I think Eno ran off with Bob Fripp again.”

“I see… I knew our love was… fleeting… like leaves falling off the trees… in the autumn…”

“Yeah. Do you wanna go to McCosmos?”

“Yes…”

And so Ferry was back on the road. The sky was dark, the wind was cold, the night was young before it was old and grey… He would know… The thrill of it all.


End file.
